Reflections
by Aduna
Summary: An NCIS agent and the future Director of NCIS, a man that treated her as one in the family, those were what she had in her life. Family suddenly gave her a new meaning, she had a new reason to fight, the bundle in her arms... And then meeting her own eyes, the reflection of who she once were and who she knew she could be again. And if this is making you sick, go get a doctor :)
1. Prologue

Seeing as this one already been finished I might as well see what you think of it :)

Prologue

She couldn't give in, she had to much fight left to just roll over, she was to much like her father to just give in, if she just would find him she'd know…

She was running, her heart pounding so hard and fast, like a haunted animal and in a way she probably was one. All her life she had felt them breathe down her neck, her biological parents enemies, her own enemies, the enemies of her nation. Sucking in a deep breath she pressed herself against the brick wall, she had a few seconds to breath before she had to either run, fight or surrender and she knew she didn't have much strength left to fight or to run, and she'd be dead before she ever surrender. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, she had to fight, she had to make it, it was no long just about her, she had her baby girl to protect now, she saw them draw near, almost circling around her like animals, yeah predators praying on the weak. She straightened her back, no way in hell she'd go down without a fight, and she just had to get a few seconds to put her baby girl in safety. Suddenly she wasn't alone.

"NCIS, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" The gruff voice, an order in a voice you just couldn't disobey. But she couldn't linger anymore, she had to go, had to run. Holding her daughter tighter she made it for the run, amazingly her legs carried her stronger then ever, maybe it was instinct, damn right it was pure instinct.  
"DON'T SHOOT" Same voice was heard, she wanted to turn and look, the voice from a dream, but she couldn't let any enemy see what she had to protect, her number 1 priority. She breathed shakily as she stopped, her legs shaking badly as she finally came to rest against a window as she knocked shakily against the wood of the door.  
Arms wrapped around her and the bundle gently taken from her arms, the world darkened as she fell limply in the arms of safety, she finally accepted the safety, the protection she fought for so long, she finally accepted the safe haven in his arms, inside the walls. Still there were things she had to do, but now she had somewhere to come back to, someone to come back to, a family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _2 years later_**

Coughing, she weakly held onto anything that would keep her floating. She didn't know what had happened, she just knew that she had to keep awake, to keep holding on, if not for herself then for her team and for… for her daughter. 'Oh Jenni' she slipped under the water again, weakly struggling against the cold water and the killer headache. She tried so hard to reach the surface, her daughter and husband was before her closed eyes, she had to fight for them. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, harshly pulling her up above the water.  
"Alexandra, you still here? Keep on fighting, a rescue team should be here any second now, stay awake, keep fighting, for your daughter if for no one else." Her unit chef ordered her, still not letting go of her.  
"Since when are you calling me by my first name?" She coughed out, her eyes burning from the water and her own tears, the question kept her fighting, for the 2 years he had been her unit chef, he hadn't once spoken to her by her first name.  
"Since I accepted your retirement, Leon sent out a team to find us, SECNAV's on it as well, just keep alive and in motion" he answered her. The sounds of metal in the wind caught her attention as she nearly slipped under the water again, her chef grabbed a hold of her arm. "Listen, attention" he barked, she snapped right back to reality at the command.  
"Metal in the wind, a chopter?" She asked.  
"They're here to get us back now Alexandra. You got me to the surface, you got the rest of us safe, they are holding on, just like us. But you're the only one with a bump big enough to fit the apple, in the back of your head" Amusement usually was a sign of worry when it came from him. Yeah she probably had a hell of a concussion, judging the headache she had.  
"Hold on just a little longer, the rescue-boat is not far of." A voice from above them got a smile up on Alexandra's lips. That voice equaled safety.  
"You heard?" Her unit chef said softly "They're not far off. Retirement is just around the corner, you'll be with your husband and daughter any second now, just hold on."

"I think I see Mackenzie from here" Agent DiNozzo said, pointing to a driftwood, two figures was holding onto it. One of them struggling to keep the other one floating.  
"That's her alright…" Was the answer he got, the tone made him look up, worried.  
"You don't think she can stay floating Vance, do you?" DiNozzo was worried too.  
"I don't know Agent DiNozzo. The unit chef was worried, just before the boat went into smoke and the signal was lost, Mackenzie had just returned for him. He was worried as she had been unconscious after a blow to the head." Vance answered and looked at DiNozzo as the other man got out of the jacket he had, he got out of the shoes.  
"Send down a ladder or I'll jump from here. I'm not risking Alexandra's life, we're not sitting and watching as Jennifer gets motherless." Was all Tony DiNozzo said as he placed his all his stuff beside Vance.  
"We'll have the ladder ready, I trust your judgment Agent DiNozzo" Vance answered.

"Just a little longer Alexandra" Her chef said for what felt like fivehundreded time.  
"I got an Agent in the water on his way to you. Hold on, the rescueboat is almost here, you can see its lights" Vance's voice was heard again.  
"How are you all holding up?" A voice said close to them, Alexandra blinked her eyes, that voice, she knew it from somewhere, yet she couldn't place where.  
"We're holding on, check on the chef and Mackenzie, last named got us all safe, she's played mermaid a few times, can't breathe underwater but she wont listen to me" One of her closest friends said, he was like a brother to her.  
"Shut it Mark" She pressed out and felt an arm wrap around her waist.  
"I got her unit chef" The man said. "The boat's almost with us. Now you Alexandra, you just hold onto me, you got a beautiful daughter waiting for you at home along with your husband. A friend of a friend, questions can be asked later. Now let me do all the work and everything will be fine"  
"Kyle?" She closed her eyes as she let him do all the fighting for her.  
"Kyle's fine, Leon Vance's up in the chopter. Jenni's still fine, she's happy that I'm bringing you home, so don't you go make me a liar."  
"Hold on just a little longer, we're here now" A voice was heard, Alexandra saw the boat and sighed in relief, feeling herself go limp in the arms of her rescuer.  
"Crap, Mackenzie, wake up" He said, but got no response. " I need help here, Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." He shouted as he made to move closer to the boat.  
"I heard from Vance that you made a dive." He looked up at the man who throw him a lifeline while talking.  
"I need to exercise a little now and then" Tony joked as he reached for the line and looked over his shoulder. "Unit chef, hold Mackenzie and get yourself up on the boat, I'll help the others, I've been in the water way less then you." He said and saw the chef resign and grab a hold of the unconscious woman. DiNozzo quickly made it over to the others and soon they all was up on the boat.

 _ **Reflections**_

DiNozzo sat down on the boat, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, exhausted was not a word strong enough for what he felt.  
"You ok Agent DiNozzo" Vance stood beside him.  
"Just catching my breath" Tony said as he stood up, stretching carefully to awaken his numbed limbs.  
"Your going to the hospital with the others to get checked out. I'll inform the director." Vance said and as the boat reached the dock he helped the paramedics to get the victims up on stretchers. "This one's getting up to the hospital too, no matter what he says. Agent DiNozzo" Vance looked at Tony "check on Alexandra when they've given you the clear."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"You're back? Forever?" he blinked away the tears as he sat on her bedside, their daughter sleeping in his arms.  
"I'm resigned from that world as of now" She reached for his hand, fighting back her own tears. "When that Agent brought me out of the sea" She began, his hand linked hers, fingers twined around the others. "He gave me something to think about, Kyle" She looked at him.  
"Just rest for now baby." He said softly "As long as I know you're safe and finally back with us, that's all we need, Jenni and I" He, Kyle, said softly. He watched his wife fight sleep and put their daughter carefully down on her mother's chest as he sat down beside her, taking her hand. He sang softly and saw her give up the fight with sleep.  
Kyle touched his wife's face softly, making sure she was asleep, he then checked their daughter before walking out through the door to find a doctor to find out when his wife would be discharged. A man stopped him just outside the door.  
"Mackenzie's husband?" he asked, his hat under his arm. A man in a wheelchair came up beside him.  
"Yeah" Kyle said.  
"How is she?" The man in the wheelchair asked.  
"She'll be ok, I'm to find a doctor." He answered softly.  
"She saved my life, more then once. Thank you for letting us have her, she'll be back with you now." The man standing said "She's resigned as of now, I'm Sergeant Mark Hennings." He shook Kyle's hand.  
"Gunny John Thomas" the man in the wheelchair said, he too shaking Kyle's hand. The three of them left Alexandra's doorway after looking at her a last time.  
"Nice timing Agent DiNozzo, in the water and now" Mark Hennings said.  
"I aim to please" Tony smirked he then turned serious "I'll stay with her till you're back Kyle"

 _ **Reflections**_

When Alexandra woke up her two year old lied on her chest, Kyle wasn't there but that Agent that had saved her stood at the door in a heated conversation in his phone.  
"Ask the director" He snapped as he closed his phone. He looked apolitical as he entered the room. "Sorry bout that, how are you holding up?"  
"I'm doing ok" She answered truthfully.  
"No more running?" The agent asked and smiled softly as the woman nodded in response, her daughter fast asleep in her arms.  
"I think it's safe to say I'm done running."  
"Good to hear Mackenzie" he said softly as he sat down on the bedside.  
"Alexandra" She said "The name's Alexandra."  
"Well then Chicklet" he smirked "Let's go half the way, I'm Tony, Anthony DiNozzo"  
"Ok the Anthony" She smiled at him "When can I get out of here, heard anything?"  
"Your husband's out signing the papers, I'm with you till Director Morrow's told me otherwise." Tony said as he was affectionally brushing his fingers through Jenni's hair where she was sleeping in her mothers arms. Alexandra wasn't sure if he really was aware of what he was doing.  
"Till I change my mind that is" A voice familiar to Alexandra was heard in the door.  
"Leon" She smiled, Tony helped her to sit up without waking her two year old up.  
"I'm glad you're looking much better" was the answer, he looked at Tony "DiNozzo, the director and I have come to an understanding, you're on an secret assignment, coming back to NCIS on the first Monday of the next month, keep Alexandra and her little one safe." Leon Vance gave Tony a nod before he left Tony, Alexandra and Jenni alone.

 _ **8 years later**_

""McGee, David, conference room" Gibbs bellowed, impatient and promptly pissed off, none of them had seen him this upset or angry for as long back as they could remember. Timothy McGee and Ziva David looked at each other, wondering what was going on. As soon as the elevator doors closed Gibbs shut down the power, his eyes burning holes in Ziva and Tim's heads.  
"1 month" Gibbs said harsh and coldly. "It took me 1 month to figure out why Dinozzo'd rather go through Cold cases then to go out with us."  
"Um" Ziva looked at Tim and then at Gibbs who refused to listen to her.  
"What if the bomb had went of? Or if he had been shot while you were tired of listening to his voice?" Gibbs turned on the power again and exited the elevator, leaving Ziva and Tim to process the conversation. He heard a voice from the bullpen, the words didn't reach him but the voice reminded him of something, someone and it calmed him slightly. As he approached her the image of his first wife passed before his eyes.  
"Anthony called" The owner of the voice fully broke through Gibbs anger, he looked behind himself, on Tony's desk sat a young woman. Her red hair was held in place in two braids. "Agent Dinozzo" The woman corrected herself. They both had to yet meet each others eyes  
"Firstly, who are you and secondly what did he say?" Gibbs said, to his own surprise his voice wasn't hostile.  
"Mackenzie, Alexandra Mackenzie" She, Alexandra jumped of the desk and reached her hand out to Gibbs "You got a new case, Ducks and Jimmy are on their way there. I was told to wait here till I could escort you there. Tony ain't alone, Cal's there, watching him till you, his partner, can be there to watch his six." Her feature was soft, a soft smile was on her face. Both almost drew back as their eyes met.  
"So Ms Mackenzie" Gibbs began but was interrupted by the Director.  
"Oh there you are Dr. Mackenzie" Vance said softly, Gibbs barely managed to hide his shock from how different Vance was acting.  
"So you know her Vance?" Gibbs said, smoothing over the shock.  
"Alexandra Mackenzie is working on neonatal, she has quiet some exams in computer technology as well. Hetty is wondering where you are" Vance finished, his eyes on the redhead.  
"She's almost worse then Cal" Alexandra groaned with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah I'm a doctor, specialist in premature babies, I sometimes work with adults as well. The computer skills started as a hobby, self-learned, I took night-classes, got my exams, but we can talk about me later. Cal's watching Tony's back."  
"I'll tell Hetty that you're with Gibbs, but no guns Alexandra" Vance narrowed his eyes at her "I know you got license, you been in combat, but you're no field agent, your no agent at all, so you're just there to show Gibbs the way, you'll head back to Bethesta as soon as you can"  
"Yes uncle Leon" Alexandra rolled her eyes as she playfully saluted him and then grabbed her backpack and headed to the elevator when Tim and Ziva walked in.  
"Grab your gears" Gibbs said and walked after Alexandra, Tim and Ziva hurried after, both of them geared up and ready. Alexandra looked from the two agents and over to Gibbs, Tony had told her about the team, she knew he didn't do trust, but she noticed that Gibbs was pissed at the other two agents, maybe Tony had trusted the two of them and something happened? And why the hell was it so hard to meet the lead agents eyes?  
"If your two agents follow us, I'll drop you of at the crime scene" Alexandra said. No further words was spoken but Gibbs followed Alexandra and got into her passage seat and let her drive, he heard her humming while driving, it was the same tone as before. She turned on a CD, singing along to the song as they closed in on the crime scene.

 _"The dark road you take, there's no escape…"_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The drive to the crime scene was spent in silence, except for the low playing music that Alexandra had on. She said nothing, she didn't even glance at Gibbs. In some odd way it calmed Gibbs, gave him a moment to think. Why did this young woman remind him of Shannon? Shaking his head softly he brought his thoughts to his second in command and what he had recently learned. He knew that once they're at the crimescene he had to some how make it through to his second in command that he had his six, if he felt he couldn't trust the other two, they'd work through that, in some way cause he couldn't lose Tony DiNozzo, he just couldn't, in all honesty, the others could go, but he just couldnt lose the closest thing he had as a living child...

 _ **Reflections**_

In the other car, a couple of cars behind Alexandra's car was there an uncomfterable silence.  
"We really screwed up this time" McGee said as he kept his eyes on the road. He glanced at Ziva who was looking out through the window.  
"Mm" She said without looking his way.  
"We have to fix it, if Tony tries to quit, I'd rather turn in my badge…" McGee said and would have continued if Ziva hadn't looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"He wont quit, we will not let him. We have to prove that we still have his six" Ziva said "We start at this new crimescene. It was a stupid thing to do and he always protect us. We will earn his trust back." Ziva finished quietly as they parked the car, Gibbs and the woman, Alexandra stood and talked to Tony, Agents Callen and Hanna.  
"McGee, David" Callen nodded at them, Tony had his back slightly against them, talking to Gibbs, Ziva and McGee saw Alexandra gently squeezed Tony's shoulder and Tony smiled softly at her.  
"Since the team's here, you'll make it back to the hospital ok?" Tony asked softly, Ziva could only remember hearing his voice so soft once before, he had been on phone with a child, reassuring her softly that everything was ok, it was after he had dived into the Potomac and saved Gibbs and Maddie's lives.  
"Don't worry Anthony, I'll make it just fine, I got more lives then a cat." Alexandra said reassuringly. "I'm still running 'The Wicked symphony' in the car. You stay safe, brief your team, do the job and show up at my doorstep, Kyle's playing servant, Jenni's the host." There were a soft chuckle at those words, to everyone's surprise, it wasn't just Alexandra that was chuckling.  
"I wouldn't miss Chef Jennifer's cooking for anything in the world." Tony wrapped an arm around Alexandra and hugged her close, whispering something in her ear before he pulled back and nodded to his boss and then reluctantly at Ziva and McGee. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs followed Tony slightly sideways to give Alexandra and Callen a few minutes to talk.  
"Thank you Chicklet" G Callen said as Gibbs, Ziva and McGee was briefed by Tony. Gibbs rose an eyebrow but didn't question the nickname.  
"Anything for you Cal" She said sweetly, her eyes twinkling. "I gotta go to work or Henrietta will have a search party after me" she chuckled.  
"Kensi and Deeks will let me and Sam of close to our car, so don't worry to much" G Callen hugged her before she waved at everyone, Tony looked up, met her eyes, smiling and waving back as she got into her car and headed to the hospital, an hour to early. She turned on the music again, trying to deafen out the worry that came from inside of her, she watched the road while whispering along to the song.

 ** _Reflections_**

A little unease Tony went back to bag and tag everything he found, all the while gazing over his shoulder, Gibbs was in front of him and Ziva and McGee behind him, therefore he had only himself to watch his back. McGee was snapping photos behind him when red dots appeared on Gibbs's back.  
"BOSS" Tony's voice got Ziva and Tim to turn around, they saw Tony threw himself over Gibbs, something knocked him over, Ziva ran over to them, barely dodging a bullet, her gun was drawn and she fired as she crouched at Tony and Gibbs side. She met Gibbs icy blue eyes as she felt for Tony's pulse. She sighed in relief as she found it.  
"Tim, help Gibbs to move Tony" Ziva said and left, firing some bullets before she disappeared.  
"It was suppose too be bloody clear" Gibbs said angrily, Tony was unconscious, his right arm trapped between him and Gibbs and his lower back bleeding, just where the bulletproof vest ended, it had somehow been pushed up so part of his back was in harms way. Tim crouched beside them, gun ready when their van drove up in front of them, covering them from further bullet rains. Ziva exited the van, phone to her ear.  
"Director, Tony's hit, took bullets for Gibbs. Mrs Mack's turning." She said quickly before hanging up. "Is he breathing?" She asked as she kneeled beside Gibbs, she glanced at Tony before keeping her trained eyes at the danger.  
"Yeah, we gotta get him to the hospital" Gibbs said and was slightly surprised by Ziva's answer.  
"No ambulances, we cant risk more lifes or Tony further, Alexandra Mackenzie's turning, she is picking up Callen and Hanna on the way here"

 ** _Reflections_**

"Screw the car, have someone pick it up Hetty" G Callen said as he and Sam stood and watched the empty street, waiting for a sign of Alexandra Mackenzie, both their hearts beating harder then usual.  
"Just be careful, tell Alexandra that Jenni's safe and under my watch"  
"I will, thank you." Callen said as he hung up and pocked his phone.

 _ **Reflections**_

Alexandra knew that she was so screwed if a cop would pass by, she did a very illegal U-turn and speeded way over the limit, her heart beating fast and hard. Tony was shot, that much she got from Agent David before they hung up so Agent David could call the Director and so Alexandra could call Sam. They promise to wait for her as she turned back. She hit the break as she spotted two familiar faces. She bent over and opened the passage door as the backseat door was opened.  
"Both get in. Tony's hit, Ziva accidently called me first, I'm at Tony's speed-dial." She said as if it would explain everything.  
"We know. Get us there Chicklet" G Callen said as Sam Hanna closed the backseat door.  
"Buckle up" Alexandra said and hit the gas.  
"I almost forgot why I never let you drive" Sam grimaced as he clung to the seat, he saw a slight smile in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Alexandra saw the van and decided to park beside it, she was glad she did, picking up her phone as she turned of the engine, she gave orders and looked satisfied.  
"Thanks J." Alexandra said before turning of the phone. She looked at Sam Hanna "Sam, be careful. Kensi and Marty's on their way, PD's 4 minutes away."  
Sam nodded, his gun up as he crouched down beside Ziva and Tim McGee. "I'm in charge, just go get safe lil' one" Sam said.  
"I will" Alexandra said as she got out of the car and helped Gibbs to get Tony into the car. She dug into her pocket and threw the keys to Callen "Cal, drive. Special agent Gibbs, backseat with me and Tony"  
Without further words they got into the car and speeded of the hospital, Alexandra had already ripped of Tony's shirt, carefully folded it and got the vest of off him, she pressed the shirt to the wound while she held the phone locked between her ear and her shoulder.  
"Carl, get Morgan and Juho. Anthony, special Agent Anthony Dinozzo's down, backseat of my car, bullet in his back, his shoulder looks bad. Yeah I know, smartass. Get my team and the room and shut the fuck up." She scowled and hung up, muttering something Gibbs and G Callen couldn't catch.  
"Everything ok Chicklet?" G Callen asked, not used to hear her swear like that, he glanced in the mirror as Tony began to groan, waking up to a world of pain.  
"Easy Anthony, its me, Chicklet. Gibbs's holding you, Cal's driving us to the hospital, now let me do my job." Her voice was soft but firm and to Gibbs surprise Tony listened, he didn't move, he stayed put, his silent cries of pain was all that remained.  
"We're almost there Dinozzo, Tony. Everything will be ok" Gibbs said softly.  
"You're doing good Anthony, we're almost there. I'm so proud of you." Alexandra whispered quietly, Gibbs didn't know what shocked him the most, Tony doing what this woman told him, or the words he read on her lips.  
As they pulled up at the hospital Alexandra looked at Gibbs, yet again flinching as she met his so familiar eyes, why couldn't she place where she seen them before?  
"I need you out of the car and to lift Tony out, the stretcher'll be just a few feet away" She said, Gibbs didn't question her, he had Tony in his arms and Alexandra just beside him as G Callen went to park her car. A man and a woman came running, a stretcher between them both.  
"Thanks Morgan, Claudia. Gibbs, put him down here" Alexandra said, the orders so clear yet it sounded as a plea. Gibbs helped Morgan to get the stretcher with the wounded Tony on into the hospital as Claudia and Alexandra worked on Tony.  
"Alex, you're late" A new voice, a male, said with a soft chuckle.  
"I'm born late" She chuckled and then added "Thanks Juho"  
Claudia put an oxygen mask on Tony's face as Alexandra put an IV in his arm. Inside the hospital more nurses and doctors came. Gibbs was lead to the waiting room as Alexandra and the others worked on getting Tony to x-ray and finally to surgery to remove the bullet and stop any bleeding.  
"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" A voice made Gibbs look up, he noticed Abby jumping up beside him, Ducky was there too now, that much he knew.  
"Yes" Abby said, looking anxiously at the doctor, who looked between the three of them and over to the almost empty room.  
"You'd find my name on the list of you opened the damn…" Gibbs all but growled, but he was silenced by Alexandra who entered the room again.  
"I'll take over from here Morgan, call me when you've settled him in a room." Alexandra said and as the man didn't motion to leave she fastened her glare in his eyes "You want to have a go right here? You know mine and Anthony's bound, family despite the name and blood. Do your job or don't bother come here at all." Abby and Ducky looked at each other, that growl had to be a match to the Gibbs growl.  
"Sorry bout that" Alexandra said softly as the man finally left, she rolled her shoulders.  
"You and me already met Agent Gibbs." Alexandra began.  
"Tony" Was all Gibbs said as he stood a foot away from her.  
"He'll be ok, his arm was dislocated, it'll hurt for a while, no fractures just a massive bruise. X-rays shown nothing. His back's a different matter." She said gravely.  
"Will he… will he be able to walk again?" Abby asked, her eyes to the brim with tears.  
"Depends" Alexandra said.  
"On what?" Gibbs was first to ask.  
"It depends on…" Alexandra lowered her gaze and took a deep breath "depends on the swelling, any higher up and the bullets would have ripped his spine." She looked away again, couldn't believe she stood here and told those news about her best friend.  
"So depending on the swelling and if young Anthony has any feeling in his legs or back when he wakes up…" Ducky said, helping Alexandra, seeing the need in the young woman.  
"Young?" She gave Ducky a half smile "Wonder what he'd say if he heard that"  
"He's used to it" Ducky smiled and took her hand.  
"Mackenzie, my love, my only one" A voice sang from the distance, Alexandra rolled her eyes a low chuckled leaving her throat.  
"Juho you dork, what's up now?" Alexandra said, it was comforting to have to older man, that obviously knew her friend. It was also good to hear Juho, her childhood best friend, if you could call friends from age of 14 just that.  
"Boyfriend?" Gibbs nodded at the man who came a few feet away, for some odd reason he felt like standing inbetween the woman and any man coming close to her, he just didn't know why.  
"How did you know I'm up to something?" Juho asked.  
"Nah, we're to much alike, besides my husband wouldn't like that, or what'cha say Juho, how's Anthony doing?" She said as Juho wrapped an arm around her, standing so he wasn't in the way for the older man who did a good job in keeping his friend calm. Juho didn't understand how Alexandra could stay so calm and actually be a big part in the surgery.  
"Morgan and Claudia took him to recovery, Morgan got a few words to say to you, but he asked me to tell you that he's very sorry for his unproffecional way earlier." Juho said, Gibbs just muttered something that sounded like 'mhp' a sound very identical to the one Alexandra made. "I've already talked to mama, she's keeping baby Chicklet over night and she'll bring her here tomorrow if Anthony wishes to see her, though I doubt he'll be that coherent for a while."  
"Shit" Alexandra and Juho's heads shot up at the voice " Ju, Lexi recovery now." Alexandra and Juho ran towards the recovery, at some level aware of the agent following their steps.  
"Anthony" Alexandra said softly, even before she reached his bed, the foot of the bed. "Anthony listen to me, listen to my voice" Alexandra said but he kept fighting. How he had had the strength to roll out of bed, was beyond her. He turned to her voice yet he couldn't calm down, he vomited hard over her as she was kneeled in front of him.  
"Restrain him, he'll rip his stitches, I know you know him Lexi but…" The one who had called them there said, he was interrupted by the voice that calmed Tony down…  
"DiNozzo, stand down." Alexandra looked up at Gibbs as he had barked his order, they then looked at Tony who was only fighting to breath now, pain filled his face.  
"Tony, listen to me" Gibbs crouches at the level of Tony's face. "Easy does it, that's right" he said softly as Tony listened to him, and then began to focus on Alexandra's voice, trying to breath as she told him to, a mask fastened over his face, but he didn't fight it. He didn't even fight when Juho injected him with something.  
"Order an x-ray and keep up the morphine" Alexandra whispered to Juho, her face turned from Tony. She then crouched down close to his face "Good boy, we'll take care of everything around here, you just keep breathing, let us help you, like you helped me" her voice was so low yet Gibbs heard every word and all the emotions that was locked in the woman's voice, he wondered yet again who she were and how she was connected to his field agent, his second in command. As Tony had fallen asleep, due to the medicines, he was lifted up onto a stretcher, Gibbs was quick on helping them to get his agent up, no not just his agent, his friend and his… his son…  
"Go take a well deserved shower Lexi, I'll take Anthony to the x-ray, Juho will follow Special Agent Gibbs back to his co-workers."


	6. Chapter 5 & 6

_**Chapter 5**_

Alexandra walked into the familyroom where Agent Gibbs, Dr. Ducky Mallard and Abby was waiting for information on their friend and co-worker. She had seen pictures of them before, so she knew who they were even before she met them. She was still wet in her hair after the shower. She had checked up on Tony before she went to talk to his team. Before she could say anything the two others from his team came in.  
"How is he?" Ziva asked, she remembered seeing Ziva before she left Tony at the crimescene.  
"Can I have a word with Ducky?" Alexandra asked, all eyes landed on her "Nothing's changed since you saw him Agent Gibbs, thank you for the help earlier." She added and walked out of the room, Ducky just behind her.  
"You don't mind me calling you Ducky, do you?" Alexandra asked as she looked up on him "Anthony said you were called Ducky…" He smiled softly at her, putting a hand on her arm, silencing her rambling.  
"I prefer Ducky" He assured her. "How is our friend?"  
"Same as before, how much did Gibbs tell you about the call to recovery?" She asked.  
"We had a few seconds alone, I heard young Anthony was agitated" Ducky said carefully.  
"And puked all over me, yeah. I'm glad you know him well enough to not talk about all the details around just anyone. I just hope he can put his pride aside…" She looked around, seeing they were alone "Though I doubt it's the pride's that's the problem."  
"Fear" Ducky sighed as he leaned closer to her. "What is it you think he'll…" he silenced as Gibbs came up to them.  
"What's the problem?" Gibbs gruffed out.  
"I guess we'll finish the conversation later Ducky" Alexandra said as she drew a hand through her wet hair.  
"What are you keeping quiet about?" Gibbs locked his eyes in hers, both flinching again as their icy eyes met each other.  
"Jethro, leave the young girl alone. Let me deal with it, anything I consider not said in confidence I'll pass on to you." Ducky said, standing almost straight between the woman and his friend.  
"I've known Anthony for well over 8 years, I know he's worked for you for longer then so, so you have to know how he is with trust." Alexandra looked up, her hand on Ducky's shoulder. "Thank you Ducky."  
"Mackenzie" Juho's voice called out to her.  
"You still here" She chuckled, to happy for the interruption to notice the look between Gibbs and Ducky.  
"I figured that you wanted to be there when your friend wakes up. I remember having security trying to open the cuffs fastened to your bed before you woke up." Juho said amused, wrapping an arm around her as if to mark that she was under his wings, that he wouldn't let her get hurt.  
"I always said Anthony's smart." Alexandra chuckled as she, with Juho's arm around her, began to walk to the room Tony was in, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
"You two coming?"  
"I'll go get Abby." Gibbs said and as he turned to leave, Juho walked up to him.  
"Room 207, I'll take them there, I think its about time the room gets a name instead of a number. Alexandra's and Anthony's conference or hotel." He snickered, aiming to have a laughter from Alexandra, which he got.  
"Cant help you keep putting us in the same room each time one of us are here" She chuckled, as Gibbs and Juho was out of sight Ducky and Alexandra walked to wards the room.  
"Cuffs?" Ducky asked.  
"I got shot, way back. Anthony was a steady person in my life, still is, never left my side. Before I woke up, they tried to get Anthony to leave, after visitation hour. He ended up cuffing himself to my bed, the key was hidden, where I don't know. It was his way of showing me, he kept his promise. He told me, before I was rushed of, that he'd be there when I woke up, and that he'd be there till Kyle and Jenni could be there." Alexandra said wistfully.  
"You two are close I see. I've heard your name a few times, as well as Jenni." Ducky said as they closed in on Tony's room.  
"Yeah, he and Leon saved my life over 8 years ago, I'd be dead if Anthony hadn't jumped into the water and kept me floating, Jenni had just turned 2, Jenni's my daughter." She finished, Ducky stopped her from opening the door.  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here" He said "That goes for the stubborn young man in there too." He said softly.

"What took you so long?" Abby said, as she moved from one foot to the other.  
"Calm down Abby" Ziva tried.  
"Don't you…" Abby began angrily, but Gibbs silenced her with just one look.  
"Dr. Mallard and Dr. Mackenzie's on their way to DiNozzo's room. We just split up to get everyone who's wanted there, well there." Juho said.  
"Just a few minutes and then you gotta go back" Gibbs said "And when I'm satisfied with Tony's safety, I'll join you. McGee, you got the lead."  
"Yes boss"  
"Who are you?" Abby eyes Juho, he wasn't sure if she liked him or not.  
"Dr. Juho Mackenzie." Juho said, getting Gibbs to look up at him again.  
"Mom adopted her when she was 14, she lived with us from 13, best friends since the first second." Juho added. "She kept our last name even when she got married, I think Kyle's changing lastname too."

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Hey there" Alexandra said softly, holding Tony's hand as he woke up.  
"Uh" He blinked his eyes, she touched a piece of ice to his lips.  
"Better?"  
"Mm" he closed his eyes again, but soon opened them again.  
"You… still here" he said, swallowing multiply times.  
"Course I am, why'd I leave? I know I got no handcuffs but I got my ways" she smiled at him, glad to see a smile in his face.  
"How are you Anthony." Ducky asked, knowing that Tony had seen him.  
"Pretty sure I'm pumped with morphine" he gave a half grin.  
"We'll lower it the coming days, just gotta make sure you're recovering first." Alexandra stroke his hair softly, not aware that the door opened and 4 persons entered, all four still standing at the door.  
"Back's annoying, knee's there, so wipe the worry of par. out of mind" Tony slurred as his eyes closed again.  
"You always knew how to calm me Anthony" She said softly. "You sleep, I'll let your team check up on you, I'll have someone sit at your side." She rose and kissed his forehead before she faced the door. Coming to a halt, knowing that the four shocked persons had seen and heard everything.  
"They've been standing here for a few minutes" Ducky said as he walked over to them. "I trust Jethro will stay with our Anthony till you'll return Alexandra?"  
"Sounds good to me" Alexandra said but she didn't meet Gibbs's eyes as she waited for his answer.  
"Sure" Gibbs said as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Tony's bed.  
"I'll get him a coffee before I go back to my lab" Abby muttered, casting a glare at Alexandra before she left the room.  
'Great, I've known her for all the what? 5 minutes and she hates me already? No Alex, you can't leave, shake that stupid thought off.' Alexandra thought for herself.

 ** _Reflections_**

Two days later, when Abby sat at Tony's side, watching him sleep, she heard a voice outside the room, she froze, she knew that voice… had heard it before…  
"You be good to mommy and uncle Anthony." Kyle was his name…  
"I'm always, daddy" the child replied.  
"Good" he chuckled "I'll pick you both up at 5, okay?"  
"5's good" Alexandra's voice caused a scowl on Abby's face.  
"Abs, you don't know her, so wipe that scowl of your face, she's a good person, a great friend." Tony said.

 _ **A few weeks later**_

Gibbs let go of a breath he didn't know he held. Tony was laughing, a child was laughing as well. At least some good news. He didn't know how to approach the younger man, ever since he took those bullets for him, how could he hold back the feelings he had for Tony, how could he pretend that the younger man wasn't like a son to him? Words spun in his head, the young woman who had saved Tony's life. The young woman who's eyes was like a reflection of his own. Tony had known her for some years. Vance knew her as well, his words rung in his head. 'There's no other way in finding out Gibbs, she might be Sarah for all I know' What if it was true? What if Sarah hadn't died? What if he now had a grown up daughter and a grandchild? The train of thoughts got interrupted by Tony's voice, Gibbs peaked inside the room.  
"Ouch, better remember to not be funny till I'm healed Jenni." Tony ruffled the child's hair with his unharmed hand. His right arm was in a sling. It was beginning to heal, it had been a problem from the beginning since as Tony woke up, in panic he had fallen out of the bed, landing on the arm, causing a bleeding in it.  
"I told you, didn't I" The child grinned at Tony. "That's rule number 3, always listen to me when I'm right" Gibbs had trouble keeping from laughing, slight pain striking him, what was it about this child and her mother? They were so much like him but he couldn't hope, there were to many what ifs, Sarah had died, hadn't she?  
"You did, Jenni and you're right. You and my boss got things in comment. You are always right." Tony chuckled and bit his lip again.  
"Can I have that on paper?" Gibbs entered the room, he looked really amused, he barely recognized the blush on Tony's face.  
"You're his boss?" The child's eyes locked with Gibbs.  
"There you are Jennifer, your dad was getting worried." A nurse said as she entered the room.  
"I'm keeping Anthony company." Jennifer answered, her eyes was back on the TV-screen.  
"Its ok" Tony said, his hand came to rest on Jennifer's shoulder. "It's a joy to have little Chicklet here, besides she keeps me in check, ask my boss or Alexandra. Tell her dad, she's with me and all will be ok." Tony said in a soft, playful voice, all to keep Jennifer at ease, she seemed to get insecure and closed up.  
"If the nice nurse can go inform Alexandra Mackenzie, I'll stay and keep an eye on them. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Anthony Dinozzo's boss." Gibbs said with his hand reached out to the nurse.

 _ **Reflections**_

"Jennifer's with Special Agent Dinozzo and Gibbs." Was the first thing Alexandra heard when she exited the bathroom.  
"Still?" She smiled and as the other woman nodded she continued "Good, she's always had a calming effect on him ever since we met"  
"He's easier as an patient when Jenni's there" the nurse smiled.  
"That he is Tessa, that he is" Alexandra smiled softly.


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter 7

Four days later, Alexandra was at NCIS, waiting for Leon Vance to call her up to his office, the truth was out, her father found, but yet she couldn't feel more alone. She sighed and sat down on Tony's desk. She didn't know how to process what she had learned. She had met Tony's boss multiply times, she recognized his voice from the past, but yet he wouldn't look at her, he closed her out even more since the second he saw the test results Vance had. 'He is your dad' she smirked sadly 'Yay for me, my father is my best friends boss who just happened to hate me. Whether I'm Sarah or not…' Suddenly a voice startled her from her thoughts.  
"You" Alexandra flinched as she looked up at the voice.  
"I don't care who you are, but you better quit using Tony." The anger in her voice was not hard to find. Bracing herself Alexandra met the stare of the other woman, something snapped inside of Alexandra, her blue eyes was ice-cold, what did she mean with her using Anthony? He had saved her life, he was her best friend.  
"Hey now girlie" Alexandra rose from Tony's desk, she hoped that Leon Vance would emerge from the meeting with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs soon, the thought of the man nearly brought tears to her, she knew how shocked he must be, but so was she. "You don't know me" Alexandra said as she brushed her hands through her hair, quickly putting it in a pigtail before she focused on the conversation she really didn't want to have.  
"Now you listen to me Doctor Alexandra Mackenzie." If a voice could bite, Alexandra would have bleeding bitemarks all over.  
"No you don't" Alexandra said, coming face to face with the other woman. "I know who I am, just cause my mom wasn't my biological mother doesn't mean that I'm not the same woman I was before I figured out who my dad was. I'm 32 years old, a mother of a 10 year old girl. I'm a marine at soul. I got scars that will never heal, scars not inflicted by war. Anthony Dinozzo saved my life, he and Director Leon Vance. Without them my daughter would have been…" Alexandra finally got herself to shut up, shaking as she fought to breath calmly.  
"Alexandra" Leon Vance stood in the stairs, Gibbs was down and in front of her before she could breath out an answer. Icy blue eyes met icy blue eyes and the little control Alexandra had gain over her own emotions was lost again.  
"Stop punishing Anthony for things he isn't responsible for. He's recovering, in hellish pain, therapy's even worse. Jenni and I can only do so much, he's biting it together for her, but my daughter can't be there 24/7 and it should be you, you're the closest thing he got of a father. Act like it" Alexandra was already in the elevator when the last word was said. As soon as the elevator was at the car-deck she went to her car and drove to the hospital.

"Agent Dinozzo" Alexandra stopped outside his room as she heard the tiredness in her friend's voice. "You can't sign yourself out, I know its tiring and depressing to be here alone. Let Alexandra be there for you, like you were there for her."  
"Rebecca" Tony's voice was emotionless for those who didn't know him, but for those who did, they knew how hard he was working to keep his emotions at bay.  
"Anthony" Alexandra said softly, deciding to interrupt, as she entered the room and walked over to Tony. "Don't give up" She took his hand and was relieved when he didn't pull back.  
"I'm not, but I need to go out of here, Gibbs shows up a little now and then, but only when he think I'm sleeping, I've never been able to hide from him before. Abby's distracted by something, Ziva's the only one who actually is all here when she shows up" Tony said, offering a sad smile when Alexandra sat down beside him.

"Becka, I sent you a mail earlier, can you go read it and…?" Alexandra didn't finish talking cause Rebecca smiled at her and left the room. Alexandra looked at Tony "I came from your work, Leon called me over, had Gibbs in the conference room, Abby cornered me at your desk, she's concern for you so don't hold that against her. She's just as pissed at Gibbs as I am, she don't know what I know though" She sighed sadly as she tiredly sank down against his unharmed side, his arm wrapped around her.  
"So I was right?" Her silence was answer enough for him. "Give him time, he lost his wife and first born over 20 years ago and now he gets to know that he has a grown up daughter and a 10 year old granddaughter" Tony's voice was soft and comforting. "Am I miscounting?" he sounded a bit confused.  
"Its not me or Jenni I'm upset for. We've got you, Cal, Sam, Marty, Kensi and Henrietta. I donno, I'm born 1989 and I'm his.." Alexandra turned her head, her blue eyes locked in Tony's green. "Anyways you've worked with him for over 10 years, he and the team's the only family you got, you've been shot before, but not this bad," Her eyes never let his, he shifted uncomfortably under her stare, ever since he had met her 8 years ago, he had never been able to hide his emotions from her. She was worse then Gibbs, he couldn't joke about it, he couldn't even put on a mask.  
"Leave it" He said between gritted teeth, pain shot over his face as he tried to shuffle back in the bed. Her hands carefully helped him lie down and tucked him back in the bed.  
"For now" She said softly "But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass." She stroke his face softly, her words teased out a trace of a smile from Tony.  
"Just not yet" He cursed the emotions he couldn't hide. Alexandra broke their stare as she bent over him, kissed his forehead softly, at that moment Tony felt as if Alexandra was the one 11 years older then him and not the other way.  
"Just say the word" She said softly as she rose and stood beside him. "My shift starts 0500, 5 AM. I'll go call mama and check in on her, Jenni and Kyle. Its just an 8 hour shift and then I'm off work for a while, I'll take you home to recover" To her relief he didn't object.  
"Thank you" He said as she rose to leave.  
"I'll be back just before my shift starts." She kissed his forehead "Try to rest, you'll have some therapy on schedule in a couple of hours"  
"Yeah" He sighed and kissed her cheek before she pulled away "Thank you Chicklet." He smiled softly at her.

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Alexandra stopped outside Tony's room and drew a deep breath, relieved that she managed to convince him to stay just a little longer. She knew what she had to do, she straightened her back and walked over to the staffs room and sat down, grabbing the phone, she had two phonecalls to make…  
"Mama… everything ok?" Alexandra asked as soon as the phone was picked up on the other line.  
"Kyle and Jenni's fine, Hetty just passed by to check up on us." Mama answered.  
"Good, tell Kyle and Jenni I love them" Alexandra said.  
"I will, but Alexia, they know you love them, I know I've not said it enough, you're the best thing that ever happened to my son. You're a great mom and wife, never doubt that" Mama said softly. Mama was Kyle's mom, ever since she came back from the sea, she and the older woman had come to an understanding and she trusted the older woman with her life. As they hung up Alexandra sat still for a few seconds before she made the second call.  
"Director Vance please, Alexandra Mackenzie." She said and was put through to him almost directly.  
"Alexandra?" He asked, she knew he was standing up, for all the time she had known him, he was one to always protect his people and somehow he had always seen her as one of them. Even if he rarely showed it, he cared and protected his family, the NCIS was part of it.  
"Am I disturbing?" She asked, tears in her voice.  
"Never sweetie, never" Leon said softly.  
"I'm… I don't know whats going on… I've been bounched back and forth, now he's my dad but he didn't lose his wife and child till I was 2 or 3 or what? Then where was I?"  
"I've looked up on that, there's a death certificate on a Sarah Gibbs, we'll look into it later. You are his blood, we'll figure out the rest as it comes." Leon said, hoping to reassure the woman, he had known her for so many years.  
"Can you have a conversation with Abigail Scuito? Anthony needs her, Gibbs too. She's beyond pissed of at me so I cant talk to her" She sighed tiredly, now all thoughts of herself were gone.  
"What happened?" He asked fatherly.  
"She thinks I'm using Tony. She don't know how I know him, I don't even think she know's her brother's my husband" She dried a tear, hoping her voice didn't reveal her emotions to much.  
"She hasn't known him all that long Alex." He said softly "Wait a second" he added and she heard him say "Get Ms Scuito to my office, send her in as soon as she gets here. Ok I'm back now"  
"Thanks…" She said, not knowing what else to say.  
"I'll send her over to the hospital to accompany DiNozzo when you go back to work."  
"Thanks" She said again.  
"Come in Ms. Scuito. I'll call you later sweetie." Leon Vance said and then they both hung up. 'Death certificate? Sarah Gibbs? God who am I?' Alexandra put her face in her hands, all thoughts blinding her. A while later she had pulled herself together and sat down beside Tony again, trying to give him some strength. Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened. Tony looked at door as a nurse entered with a chair and a blanket, placing the chair beside Tony's bed she looked at Alexandra "Anything else before I go, Alex?" the nurse asked softly.  
"Informed next shift?" Alexandra asked.  
"Yeah, shall I send in the guest?"  
"Yeah and thank you Cathleen." Alexandra smiled and hugged the older woman.  
"Who?" Tony asked and grimaced as the slight movement caused pain in his back, the therapy he had on his legs earlier was leaving him sore. A face poked in through the doorway, causing a smile to lit Tony's face.  
"Abigail will keep you company. I hope Leon didnt give you a hard time" Alexandra said as she looked at Abby, all the annoyance at the other woman and their conversation before she returned to Tony, was gone. Alexandra had a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the goth.  
"Actually no." Abby bit her lower lip "he told me to not be back till you kicked me out" she shuffled uncomfortably, looking like a naughty school girl.  
Alexandra walked over to Abby, an amused smile up on her lips at the choice of words. She knew that it was Leon's words, she had known that man long enough. Alexandra wrapped an arm around the other woman and lead her over to the chair next to Tony's bed.  
"The past's forgotten, now watch over our friend and I'll see you both tomorrow at 1300" Alexandra smiled. "I'm at neonatal tonight."

 _ **Reflections**_

Abby sat down beside Tony, her hands in her lap, her eyes looking on them.  
"Hey now Abs" Tony said softly, reaching for her hand but falling back with a painful squeak. She shot up like a bullet and fussed over him. She helped him sit up, using the remote for the bed so he could sit without causing further pain.  
"This ok?" She asked, not letting go of his hand.  
"Mhm. Thank's Abby" Tony said, his eyes landed on a glass of water. "Could you hand me that glass?" he said after a while, debating with himself whether he should or should not try to reach it himself.  
"Course" Abby said as she let go of his hand and reached over, grabbing the glass and reached it to him, not letting go till she was sure he had both his hand around it. "Here you go" She said before sitting down again, pulling the blanket around herself.  
"Thank you Abs" Tony smiled tiredly at her, drinking the water, not removing the glass till he had emptied the water. She took the glass as he reached his hand out with it, she put it on the table next to herself.  
"You should try to sleep." Abby said softly. But before Tony could respond, Alexandra came in.  
"I'm off a bit early. Everything ok here?" Alexandra asked softly.  
"Well, Tony's tired and in pain." Abby said plainly.  
"Abs" Tony said warningly and groaned, not from pain but from the look in Alexandra's eyes "not you too."  
"Have I told you how much I like you Abigail Sciuto?" Alexandra asked, her eyes twinkling. She walked towards the door, two NCIS agents blocked it from the outside. "For the love of…. Ok ok" She held her hands up in defeat. "Get Nick to give Tony some pain-relieving and I need the hallway, can't you guard me from distance or something?" She asked, quiet enough for Tony, in his painful state, to miss it, but Abby heard every word, and what she didn't hear, she read on Alexandra's lips.  
"Sure Mackenzie, but we'll lock down the hallway if you are to be there" One of the NCIS said.  
"Ok, just do it quickly" Alexandra said.  
"Alex" Nick said from behind two other NCIS agents. "I picked out everything I know you'll need for your friend. It's order from the chef, its written out and checked out. FBI all away in the far end of this hallway approved it" Nick said as he reached it towards Alexandra who took it, opened it up and check it through.  
"Looks good, I'll have one of you fix another one when its needed" Alexandra said.  
When she came into the room again Tony was drifting in an out of sleep, pain waking him each time sleep caught him. She touched his arm, the IV was taken out a few hours earlier.  
"I'll let you sleep for a while, while we arrange everything for your homecoming." Alexandra said softly as she got the medicine up and as Abby took Tony's hand Alexandra injected the meds into his other arm. He just closed his eyes, still he seemed to fight sleep. Alexandra looked at Abby after she had discharged the used needle and other medical waste.  
"I'll have Cal and Sam escort you to grab a few things from your place to take over to mine, I'd appreciate if you'd stay with me, Jenni and Tony for a while. Jenni'd be really glad if you'd help her decorate Tony's room. Kyle and our mothers already there, but Tony's room's offlimit for them" Alexandra smiled and her eyes landed on Tony who finally was letting tiredness win and was drifting to sleep, she turned and looked at Abby, "Let's step out" she whispered but her eyes grew as she saw Abby signing to her.  
" _You understand me?_ " Abby signed.  
" _Yeah, this makes it easier_ " Alexandra smiled as she signed.  
 _"_ _Isn't Sam and G working?_ " Abby asked.  
 _"I'm on protection detail, I've pissed off the wrong people. Ninja girl and Kensi's watching me. Marty and McGee's watching Jenni and the house as Cal and Sam will escort you. There's more NCIS watching us till everything's over. Henrietta's watching Gibbs. Not the easiest thing I heard"_ Alexandra finished with a sigh.  
"Probably no easier then protecting you Alexandra" Gibbs voice was taking over the room, even though it was to low to wake Tony.


	8. Chapter 9 & 10

**Chapter 9**

Alexandra sat down on the porch, this recovering time with Tony would be hell, her dad hadn't said a word since he startled her and Abby when they were signing outside Tony's room, and that was 8 hours ago. Now she had gotten Tony to rest in the guestroom. He was either sleeping or watching the TV. Kyle and Jenni were doing the dinner.  
With her face in her hands she took a few breaths, she wasn't going to let her biological father get in between any of her family members and she had known Tony for more then 8 years and he had supported and helped her from even before he had got to know her, in the water 8 years ago when he wrapped his arm around her waist, telling her to just hold on and to let him to all the hard work, ensured her that Jenni and Kyle were ok. Tony, or Anthony as she mostly called him, was there even after he had begun to work again. He had helped her and Kyle to find back to each other and he was wonderful with Jenni. The death certificate came to her mind. If it was true, if she really was Sarah… then that must mean that she lost her mom and sister 27 years before she found her dad. She drew a shaky breath and almost flinched as a hand gently shaking her shoulder.  
"You know, the meaning with safehouse is to be safe, out here isn't safe." The older woman scowled gently.  
"I know Henrietta, I just couldn't stand his silence… Needed time to collect my mind." Alexandra said as she let Henrietta help her up and guide her inside.  
"I know honey. He's a man of many mysteries, he got himself a shock, after the death of his family he was in bad ways, and now he learned that you're his daughter, not to mention that precious daughter of yours. It doesn't matter if you were born 'Sarah Gibbs' you are still Alexandra Mackenzie, and I wouldn't hesitate to steal you from the hospital if I had the chance to have you on my list." Henrietta said quietly as she closed the door behind them both, her words somehow reassured Alexandra in more ways then one. She knew she'd always have Henrietta, whether she was born Sarah Gibbs or not. Jethro was her father… Letting go of the thoughts she and Henrietta walking into the kitchen where Jenni was setting the table and to both the women's surprise, Jethro 'second B's for bastard' Gibbs was helping her.  
"The dinner's almost ready, you can check up on Anthony and see if he want's to eat with us." Kyle said as he stirred in the food. Alexandra had turned her back as Kyle spoke, so she missed Gibbs eyes searching for hers as Jenni ran over to her and slipped her hand into her mothers.  
"I think I'll eat in here today" Tony said tiredly as he answered Jenni's question.  
"Okay" Jenni bit her lower lip.  
"Maybe mom and you can sit in here and eat with me?" Tony said, instantly feeling bad for disappointing Jenni.  
"We can arrange that" Alexandra said softly "Jenni can you go and tell dad that uncle Anthony, you and me will eat in Anthony's room?" Jenni nodded and bolted out of the room.  
"Thank you" Tony said softly. Her hand came to rest at his arm, he didn't need anything else, he knew what she felt and she knew what was on his mind.

 ** _A few days later_**

Being in a safe and protected house didn't always mean it was safe from inner terrors. Tony noticed that the fourth night. He was relatively saved from nightmares, but someone in the house wasn't, he knew who. His door opened, Callen simply shook his head as he looked at Tony, knowing the other man.  
"Jethro entered her room, you stay in bed." With those words Callen left Tony to his thoughts.

 _ **Reflections**_

Gibbs hesitated for a second as Alexandra Mackenzie laid like a baby, thumb in between her lips, tears rolling down her face as she moved of and on, whimpering unmemorable words.  
"Sarah" Gibbs said softly, sitting on her bedside, not yet touching her. Biting his lower lip "Alexandra" he spoke slightly louder now and this time he said the name she was used to and he touched her shoulder but still was out of fists reach. "Wake up, c'mon, open your eyes Alexandra, its… its daddy, you're safe, daddy's here" his voice soft, slightly hesitating, she didn't wake up but she stopped fidgeting and fell at peace in Gibbs arms, he whispered softly to her as he lied down, she cuddled closer to him, her head ended up on his right shoulder as he sang an old child song, one had sung to Kelly when she had been upset.

 _ **Reflections**_

Alexandra woke up, feeling the warmth of a body, she knew it wasn't Kyle and she was beyond suspicious. Opening her eyes she looked up into ice-blue eyes, like looking into a mirror.  
"Morning" She stuttered, her nightmare coming back to her, she though it had been a dream that her daddy had come to rescue her, he had stopped her from getting hurt, lifting her up and away from the danger. When she tried to look away, blushing, Gibbs placed a hand under her chin, her eyes coming to look into his eyes again.  
"Hope you slept well" he said, not finding the words he had gone through while waiting for her to wake up. She smiled at him.  
"I did, thank you." Not needing further words he simply wrapped his arms around her, her head came rest on his chest. His hand gently brushing through her hair, she had almost fallen back to sleep when a scream caused father and daughter to jump away from each other, both running to the sound.  
"Mom, Tony's not in his room" Jenni's big blue scared eyes searched hers.  
"That stubborn…" Gibbs grumbled as he picked up his phone. "G"  
"Just outside the door, that stubborn special agent of yours is sitting here." Callen said.  
"Outside the door?" Alexandra asked and when she received a nod she turned to her daughter. "Jenni stay with.." she trailed of.  
"We're going to sit and talk about this later" Gibbs said "Go get Tony inside. So Jenni" Alexandra watched Gibbs sitting down in front of her 10 year old daughter.  
"So you really are my grandpa?" Jenni's voice caused Alexandra to smile as she exited the front door, finding Tony on the first step.  
"You got a death wish or something Anthony?" Alexandra asked as she leaned against the door.  
"I needed some air" He said without looking up.  
"So why's the wheelchair all the way over there on my yard, instead of beside you?" She asked as she walked over and stood beside him. She met Sam's eyes and nodded at him, he picked up the chair, stood it up and wheeled it over to Alexandra and Tony.  
"I" Tony began but Alexandra put a finger on his lips as she crouched by his side.  
"Let me help you into it, its just temporarily, besides you are suppose to rest, in a bed, not on the porch." She smiled softly and sighed in relief as he reached his hand out to her. She threw a gaze on the wheelchair, yeah the brakes was locked. She helped him up and into it as his face turned ash-gray with pain. She quickly got him into the house. "Jenni, the bag please" she said, hoping to hold out the emotions from her voice. Gibbs and Jenni met them in the hallway.  
"Stubborn men" Jenni exclaimed, her hands on her hips as her mom took the bag.  
"Amen" Alexandra said as she got the medicine up, deciding to give him in through a shot instead of the pills, knowing he had gone to long without the meds.  
"I can take the pills you know" Tony said as he saw the needle, but he didn't make a move to back away.  
"Jenni, go prepare his bed for us, thank you baby girl." Alexandra said and as her daughter was out of hears way she looked at Tony. "I'll have daddy hold you down if I have to, now stop being so stubborn. Close your eyes, if I was an octopus you could have hold one of my hands" Gibbs reached his hand out to Tony who took it as Alexandra injected the medicine. Something had happened during that night, Gibbs watched Alexandra and Tony interact, somehow he knew that Tony wouldn't be so stubborn if he hadn't been there… He had to somehow reassure him and stop him from being so damn afraid of disappointing him… How could he tell the man, his second in command, that he was like a son to him, that there were no way he could disappoint him? He was afraid that Tony wouldn't believe him.

When Alexandra was to exit the room, Tony was tucked into the bed, Gibbs sat beside him. Jenni looked in. "Mom, why doesn't Anthony call grandpa, dad? I thought he sa…" Alexandra looked at Tony who looked paler then before, she was glad Jenni stopped talking, she feared Tony'd faint but Gibbs was before her.  
"DiNozzo, Tony, breathe" he said as he sat down beside Tony, a hand comfortingly placed at Tony's shoulder.

 **Chapter 10**

Bad guys was caught, Jenni was back at school, Gibbs back at work along with the other agents. Alexandra was still home, watching over Tony, he was slowly getting better, pushing himself harder then he should, but she knew him and she knew when to step back. She stood in the hallway in her husbands arms, Kyle was about to leave for work.  
"I'm off now" Kyle said softly as he kissed his wife. "Everything's set" he whispered before he stepped back to look her in the eyes.

 _ **Reflections**_

Tony pushed himself up from the bed, groaning and scowling and the pain, sweat pearling on his forehead. He grabbed a hold of the wheelchair with both hands and hoisted himself into the chair, then he sat there, eyes shut tightly, trying to control his pain and keep from crying out load in pain, tears forcing themselves out of his tightly shut eyes. Another 10 minutes passed before he hesitatingly used his good arm to help his right and then his left leg in place. His eyes stopped at the bedside table and the package of tissues he knew Alexandra had left there. He stared at it for a while before he grabbed a few tissues and dried the tears and sweat from his face. He sat there with the used tissues in his hand for almost 10 minutes before he carefully wheeled himself to the trashcan and threw the tissues, he then wheeled himself to the door and pushed it open, there he stopped hearing a very familiar voice.

He stopped in the living room doorway, there he saw her, he heard all the words as she sang, the lyric slowly rolling on the screen.

She silenced as she saw his reflection in the TV, she paused the song and turned to him, blushing as she barely met his eyes.  
"I hope I didn't wake you"  
"I didn't hear you till I opened the door" He reassured her. "I didn't know they had Wicked Symphony on Guitar Hero or what this is" He nodded at the TV.  
"They don't, Kyle downloaded some Avantasia songs to my Rockband." She smiled at him, the paused game almost forgotten in the background.  
"Did he get 'Runaway train' or 'Forever…?'" Tony asked and saw her smile even wider.  
"Both" She grinned.  
"You got another mic?" He asked as he one handed wheeled himself forward, she got up, put her mic in his hand and wheeled himself to the spot she had been standing at. She got out another mic and plugged it in.  
"Forever is a long time?" She asked.  
"I'm first or last?" He asked.  
"First" She answered with a smile  
"Bring it on" He grinned and the song came on.

None of them was aware of the door that was opened or the fact that Abby and Gibbs stood silently in the door, watching them both singing, Abby noticed how Alexandra's hand never left Tony's.  
Gibbs stood and listened to his children singing that song, yes children, if he only could let Tony know how he felt...

 ** _Reflections_**

Alexandra paused the game. "I don't know about you Tone's but I need a glass of water" Her voice yet again reminded Gibbs of Shannon. Tony didn't get a chance to answer as Abby began to clap her hands and Gibbs joined in, a wistful smile on his lips as Alexandra and Tony turned around, both blushing.  
"Why didn't either of you tell me you sing so good? Perticuarly you Anthony Dinozzo" Abby fake glared at him, her finger pointing at his chest.  
"Topic never came up" He said with a sheepish grin.  
"You never asked" Alexandra more or less asked and chuckled softly at the look in Abby's eyes, ever since Leon Vance had talked to Abby, Abby had changed her way of being with her. "I had known him for about 3 years when I asked him to come with me, every Friday night I used to go to a club and sing, think it took me, Juho, the crew and a couple of shots to get him to accept the challenge, no he didn't drink them, he was promised them, to have after he sung." Alexandra said, both hands up in defense.  
"I never taken Juho and the crew up on this shots either, they're a real nice crew, when our tonedeaf friend got up and sung and no one laughed at him, I guess I had to at least try." Tony smiled softly.  
"We so have to have a get together and sing" Abby clapped her hands in excitement.  
"Give Henrietta and her team a call and they'll join us" Alexandra laughed.  
"Oh do share" Tony looked at Alexandra, accepting the bottle of water Gibbs handed to him.  
"The crew canceled our yearly get together, only I and Juho was free for it. I was so disappointed" She sighed and looked up "Juho called Henrietta who dragged Sam, Cal, Kensi and Marty to the club. Cal, never saying no to a dare took me to the stage, we did a pretty good duet, was one of the best nights. You" she looked at Tony "we're undercover, the 'frog' case. Yeah I was briefed, since I at that moment was doing some hours on the same hospital as her. Leon briefed me, much against Shepard's orders."  
"Oh" was all Tony said, closing his eyes for a few seconds.  
"Let's get you to the couch, or do you prefer the bed?" Alexandra asked.  
"Couch is fine." Tony said and with Gibbs and Alexandra's help he got into the couch, half-lying down as Abby came back into the room with lasagna and two bottles of water. One plate was put in front of Alexandra and the other plate in front of Tony, the table close enough for him to half-sit and eat.  
"Eat" Abby said, looking first at Tony and then at Alexandra.  
"Yes mom" Alexandra and Tony grinned, both laughing as they looked at each other, two painpills found themselves pushed into Tony's hand.


	9. Chapter 11, 12 & 13

Chapter 11

"That's enough for today Tony" The physical therapist told Tony who wanted to push himself further.  
"I'm not tired" Tony argumented, but the argument had no fire in it.  
"But I am. Besides you have some water therapy on schedule tomorrow. Listen to me Agent Dinozzo." The therapist said, using Tony's title to get him to listen.  
"Tone's what's going on?" Alexandra asked as she let herself in into Tony's room.  
"I'd…" Tony shut himself up, the look in Alexandra's eyes told him to silence.  
"He's pushing himself?" Alexandra asked as she looked at the therapist, who's name tag said 'Gene Franks'.  
"That's an understatement." Gene sighed.  
"Tone's" Alexandra said softly as she sat down beside Tony on his bed. "Remember what I said yesterday? The more you push, the harder it gets, you need to trust me to work you hard enough. I was thinking of having him stand up and get himself to the chair, with my support ofcourse."  
"I don't know" Gene said.  
"I'm with Alexandra" Tony said quickly.  
"I need you to promise me to never give up and to tell me if it hurts. You know, trust is a two way street." Alexandra said. "Let me look at the arm first."

"What do you got for me Abs" Gibbs said as he strode into Abby's lab.  
"On time as always" Abby grinned and started to tell him about everything she found out.  
"Good work Abs" Gibbs kissed her cheek before he picked up his phone and entered the elevator, he ordered his team to go pick up the suspect and bring him up, promising to bring lunch to them all.

Back at the house Tony stood up, grinning at the physical therapist and Alexandra. Alexandra was on one side, the therapist on the other side as he slowly moved the short distance to his chair. He sat down exhausted but happy.  
"Good work Tony" The therapist said. "You'll be back on your feet before you know it. I'll be back tomorrow at noon to bring you to the hospital's pool."  
"I'm heading to the hospital for a couple of hours tomorrow, we can meet you there" Alexandra suggested, Gene nodded and thanked for the day, saying '12:00 tomorrow'.  
As Alexandra and Tony was left alone in the house first named looked at Tony.  
"I'm so proud of you" she said as she dried her tears.  
"I'm getting there" Tony said.  
"Not about you walking or standing up you fool. I'm proud of your strength and determination. You still got miles to go, but you'll get there."  
Tony blushed and mumbled something.  
"I'll ask McGee to bring your laptop tomorrow after the hospital visit. Shall we give 'Runaway train' a shot?" Alexandra asked.  
"Yeah, let me get a bottle of water and a couple of pills and I'll be good to go." Tony said.  
"I'm glad we found a sort you don't react like a loony on." Alexandra grinned.  
"As I recall you didn't act less of a loony on the pills after the surgery." Tony teased right back.  
"If Ju was here he'd tell you that I always act like a loony" Alexandra said and they both laughed.

At NCIS, the case was easily closed after finding their suspect. Gibbs sent the team home, for once not aware of Leon standing upstairs and looking at them. He was satisfied with their work and though he didn't say it, he was glad that they didn't need to bring in another agent, ever since Tony had saved Alexandra's life, Leon had seen Tony with other eyes. He didn't show anyone that, not till the rescue mission of Ziva. And when Tony dove into the Potomac to save Gibbs and… even then he didn't cut Tony much slack… it wasn't till recently when Alexandra had called him, that he realized how hard he had been on the agent. He knew he had to let Tony know what a good agent he knew he was. He knew what he had to do and he was planning it as he entered his office.

Opening the front door Gibbs came to a stop. Music, his daughter and Tony, his son, was singing again. He smiled as he stood himself in the living room door.

He was amazed by the strength in Tony, not only his voice, but to see him almost back to normal, they'd just had to work on getting him back to his feet now… suddenly Alexandra sat down beside Tony in the couch.

As always Alexandra paused the game, knowing Tony's limit and maybe her own, or maybe she just felt that they weren't alone anymore.  
"Hi dad" Alexandra said before she turned to look at him.

 **Chapter 12**

A few days later Tony sat at the desk in his room at Alexandra's place. Scrolling through pages, finally finding what he was looking for.  
"Sarah Gibbs 1989 Born to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Gibbs. Baby sister of Kelly Gibbs." Tony scrolled downwards and came to a stop, reading silently to himself "With great sadness we've said goodbye to our beloved daughter and sister Sarah Gibbs." Looking further into it Tony almost gasped '6 month old child died in the care of' and some hospital name. He knew what this meant… It meant that someone had kidnapped Gibbs 6 month old daughter, switched her for someone else and made them believe she was dead…  
"You ready" Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his boss's voice.  
"Yeah." Tony said as he closed down the page and wheeled himself towards the door.  
The ride to the hospital went fast, they just picked up Alexandra and then went to the NCIS. There Gibbs left Alexandra in the bullpen and brought Tony with himself to Abby's lab.

 _ **Reflections**_

"Bossman" Gibbs turned and looked at Abby, he groaned wordlessly, the look on Abby's face, she wanted something and he knew that whatever it was, he better say yes or she'd be like a kicked puppy for the rest of the week and the weeks to come.  
"Yes Abs?" He said, focusing his eyes on her, he smiled at what he read, she had yet to speak or sign, but it had nothing to do with work.  
"I was thinking" She bit her lower lip.  
"Good girl" A chuckle was heard from the door, she gave up a squeal and flew to the owner of the voice. At the door Tony sat in his wheelchair, but the look on his face, ever since Kyle had downloaded those songs and Tony and Alexandra had been singing, he was almost the same as before he was shot.  
She hugged him close till he asked her to stand back a few seconds.  
"Tony, don't o…" Gibbs silenced, he knew what Tony was about to do, but the look in the younger man's eyes told him to just stand ready to catch him if he'd fall. Abby choked back tears as she watched her friend bite his teeth together and push himself upright from the chair, as he found his balance he came to a halt, took one step, on hand against the wall, the other hand landing on Gibbs shoulder as Gibbs hurried over to support the man who was more like a son to him, then anything else.  
"I'm so proud of you" Abby all but sobbed as she stood herself in front of Tony and Gibbs, gently wrapping her arms around the first named.

 _ **Reflections**_

"Leon" Alexandra said as she met him at the stairs in the bullpen. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Alexandra" He said with warmth, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the pair. Only Ziva and Tim smiled and went back to their work as the others on the floor looked shocked.  
"Tony's down in the lab with Abby and daddy" Alexandra leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Let's go to my office" Leon said softly before looking at the staff, first at Ziva David who nodded back at him and Tim McGee who did the same. "Go back to work, I doubt Agent David and Agent McGee's the only two who got something to do, but if that's the case I'm sure they got something for you to do." Papers was shuffled and faces was turned down as Alexandra and Leon Vance took the stairs to Leon's office.

 _ **Reflections**_

"Time to sit down?" Gibbs asked, his eyes locked in Tony's.  
"Think so" Tony said, exhausted. He let Gibbs and Abby lower him back into the chair. "Thanks" he said, blushing softly, knowing that if Alexandra had been there she'd tell him to accept the help and that there were no weakness in accepting help.  
"My daughter's got through to you eh?" Gibbs asked with a rare but soft smile. One they had seen more the last few months that he had had his daughter in his life.  
"She'd tell me to suck it up, accept the help, getting stronger and accepting help is no weakness" Tony mimicked the words and the voice of Gibbs daughter, causing Gibbs and Abby to laugh softly.  
"She's got to you" Abby teased.  
"She's always known how to talk to me" Tony said softly. "Wasn't the first and wont be the last. Besides Gibbs, your granddaughter's even sterner then her mother, I think it's Hetty's influense, maybe even Director Vance" Tony chuckled.  
"Talking about your daughter" Ziva's voice was heard from the door. "Good to see you well and here, yes?" She looked at Tony.  
"Yeah, thanks Zeeeevaa" Tony drawed out her name, a playful smile on his lips.  
"Alexandra?" Gibbs asked, impatience and worry etched his voice.  
"She is upstairs with the Director. Shocked the rest of the floor, Vance asked everyone if they had nothing to do and that me and Ziva could give them something to do" McGee grinned from the door.  
"I'm glad she's had Vance in her life." Gibbs smiled vistfully.

 _ **Reflections**_

"So everything's going good?" Leon asked as Alexandra sat down on his desk.  
"Yeah, me and dad's getting closer, Tone's getting better, he's not as worried about the job anymore, thanks." Alexandra said.  
"Good, was the least I could do. I've failed to inform my agent about his worth here at NCIS and out in the field, not to mention his worth to you Alexandra." Leon said softly.  
"Back then, I had just learned to trust you and the Mackenzie's. Back first when Jenni was born, I did somewhat trust you. Before I gave birth to Jenni, Jackie had a talk with me. What she said made sense when I was of running with Jenni in my arms. I had to keep fighting for Jenni but I was no longer alone. My road ended in front of Kyle's home, I remember knocking at their door, Kyle taking Jenni and I collapsing in mama's arms."  
"Kyle called Juho, who called me. Juho's mom, your adoptive mom had just died. I took contact with the hospital, dealed with the paperwork and made sure Jenni would stay with Kyle when you'd be back of shore." Leon said.  
"I somehow knew it had to be you." Alexandra smiled softly "Loosing Jennifer, Juho's mom, was hard. She died before she got to meet her granddaughter, her namesake. When Jenni turned to and I was still at sea, I couldn't take it, I asked to resign, unit chef would look into it. It wasn't till the boat sank and I nearly lost my entire team that survival became a have to. Mark was injured but dove under to bring me up after everyone else was up again, unit chef took over and helped me stay on the surface and then as taken from a movie with superheros, Anthony appeared beside me, checked on everyone and kept me floating" Alexandra felt Leon's arms around her.  
"He and me as in the chopter, he told me to get the ladder or he'd jump from where we were, was probably the first time I saw what a good person he was, not to mention agent, he'd get to lead a team any day he want, he took over the leading role from me without a single thought, he gave orders, I just followed them." Leon smiled.  
"He never told me" Alexandra said "he just showed up there and after that he always been in my life, but looking back, he was in my life back when I was pregnant with Jenni, I was chased, he showed his badge, got me to the hospital, that was two weeks before I gave birth to Jenni. He made sure Kyle knew where I and Jenni was, after bringing me home from the sea, he brought me and Kyle closer. Me and Kyle renewed our vows, Jenni was 3, Anthony was the best man, Juho gave me away." Alexandra smiled at the memory.  
"I was at the back of the church, followed you in the distance, making sure you were safe and happy" Leon revealed.

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"Sit down" Abby patted on the floor of the lab, beside herself. Alexandra smiled at her as she walked over and sat down beside her.  
"So what do you want to know?" Alexandra asked with a smile.  
"You're married to my… to Kyle, you call his mom Mama and your adoptive sister of Dr. Juho Mackenzie." Abby began.  
"I'm married to your brother, your biological brother. I call your biological mother Mama. Juho's my brother through law." Alexandra confirmed. "Any more questions?" her voice held no sarcasm or animosity.  
"How do you know the Director? I've only heard Gibbs call him Leon, even though Gibbs gets stared at when he does" Abby finished in thoughts.  
"Juho's family took me in, I came to them as a 13 year old, no fosterhome accepted me cause of some fights I had been to, only one person, actually two persons" Alexandra said and looked at Abby "Two person's never gave up on me, unfortually they couldn't provide me with the stability I needed. Jackie and Leon, they weren't married then, they had just started to see each other, but they helped me back on track, Leon brought me to the Mackenzies and I've belonged there ever since. Still when I was 17, going on 18 I went into an heated argument with a person, me and this person…"  
"Your life not been easy…" Abby said as Alexandra silenced.  
"I'm lucky" Alexandra said "Back then, parents wanted me to go to jail for the fight, though I didn't start the fight, neither did I end it. Once again Leon came to the rescue, he told them I was soon to be a marine, the judge had a conversation with both lawyers and my supervisor, Chief Roger Dale. They found it best for me to be let go of the lawsuit, their punishment on me for the fight, was handed over to Chief Dale. I was scrubbing floors and stuff without any complaints. Unfortually Chief Dale was injured on my first turn. He was still my chief, until I was 22. My unit chef was hard, never once called me by my first name, not till the day I was resign, when Anthony jumped into the water and saved my life. I was 24, going on 25 and a mom of a 2 year old." Alexandra looked down at the floor.  
"So you and Kyle hadn't always…?" Abby asked.  
"No… I met him, fell in love but with my insecurity issues I was hell to live with… I wasn't the nicest… It wasn't till I was in month 8… I had been sent home as soon as we knew I was pregnant, I worked from an office. Spent the last two weeks of the pregnancy at the hospital. I soon realized I wasn't safe, being me, pissing of the wrong persons… they found me" She silenced again, fighting of a panic attack.  
"Easy" A voice reached through to her, looking up she met the eyes of Special Agent Ziva David. "Breath with me" Ziva said as she was kneeling in front of Alexandra, who did as she was told, blushing at having to be reminded.  
"Everything ok?" Alexandra asked as she got her breathing in check, trying to smooth over her own reaction to her memories.  
"Gibbs asked me to check on you, you ok now, yes?" Ziva said.  
"Yeah, passed nightmares" Alexandra waved with her hand. "Don't we all have them" she brushed it of and then saw the look in Ziva's eyes before she looked away.  
"Many have" Ziva said.  
"She was a prisoner in…" Ziva shook her head as she rose, silencing Abby.  
"If Ziva wishes to not speak about it, its up to her. Tony saved your life" Alexandra said.  
"He is good at that, yes?" Ziva made it sound like a question, though both women knew it was a statement.  
"Yeah he is… he's a good swimmer too, even after the y-pestis… Dad's always been as gruff as he is?" Alexandra said teasingly, trying to ease the tention.  
"Yeah, but we know he loves us" Abby grinned back and was rewarded with a smile, similar to the rare ones they got from their bossman.  
"I remember the day… in the ally with my 2 days old daughter… I had to escape the hospital, with my daughter…" Alexandra closed her eyes for a second "we were the hunted, they hadn't noticed my daughter yet, I had to keep her safe. I was running out of time, they were catching up on me when I heard his voice 'NCIS hands where I can see them' I took my flight and he ordered the men to not shoot after me… I wish I'd known what I know now"  
"What is that?" Abby asked  
"That the one who gave me time to put my daughter safe, the one who made sure I got away safely… that he is my father"

 _The end_

Hope you liked it :) Was so short chapters so I posted them all at once ;)

Edit: For Guest who I assume is called Mary Sue, I'm so sorry your not feeling good, you should get that checked out, if the few Words I had posted as summary had that affect on you


End file.
